


Encounter

by CredibilityProblem



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Art, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 21:10:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1525862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CredibilityProblem/pseuds/CredibilityProblem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dragon and a sorceress</p>
            </blockquote>





	Encounter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Panny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panny/gifts).



               H3LLO, ROS3  
               <3<


End file.
